


Gonna Love You Till My Lungs Give Out

by claryharry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Catarina loss - Freeform, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gift Giving, Immortality, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, alec lightwood - Freeform, clary fray - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryharry/pseuds/claryharry
Summary: Clary's wedding gift to Magnus and Alec is forever.





	Gonna Love You Till My Lungs Give Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sinem (@mizzysmalec on Twitter) indirectly gave me this idea, so thank you for that. 
> 
> I'm posting this to update you all that I am on an indefinite hiatus for writing for this fandom. The anonymous hate I've received is vile and disgusting and cyber-bullying, and I hope you all know what you're doing is wrong. You're also lucky I'm in a better mental state. This fandom is so unappreciative and horribly toxic. The second someone doesn't agree with you, they deserve the most disgusting things in your eyes. The immaturity level blows my mind, and then I remember that the fandom is full of children and it's why you behave the way that you do. 
> 
> I don't owe this fandom anything. I write for myself, and I've been awarded by my English professor, so I'm aware I have talent. You won't make me stop writing. Ever. You just won't have the chance to be assholes about it. I don't even care how harsh this sounds at this point, I've just had enough. I do this for free and on my own personal time when I could be doing other things with my life. 
> 
> This hiatus means the unfinished fics will stay that way until further notice, and for that, I am truly sorry.
> 
> Thank you to the kind people who have read my works and stood by me. I love you all. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy season 3 of Shadowhunters. 
> 
> -Elle (@acklesalec on twitter)

Clary had been thinking about it for a while. What would be the perfect gift for Magnus and Alec’s wedding, that was. 

She’d been through all of the typical mundane ideas: matching towels, new China for fancy dinners, the newest blender on TV…But nothing seemed to be enough. She wanted to find some way to repay them for everything they had done for her over the years.

Even though she hadn’t known it, Magnus had been there for her almost from day one. And Alec had helped her even when he didn’t want to. It’d been seven years since she officially met Magnus and Alec, and the past seven years had served their friendships well. 

Alec considered her a close confidant, something Clary would have laughed at had you told her seven years prior; and Magnus was the same father figure in her life that he’d been from the first day she met him. 

They both had been through so much and deserved more than Clary thought she could ever give, which is how she ended up surrounded by crumbled up paper balls filled with failed rune drawings. 

She’d managed to harness her angelic powers and get control over them, basically being able to create a rune for most practical things if she put her mind to it. It took her weeks of all-nighters, around six thousand cups of coffee, pencils thrown at Simon’s interrupting head, and greasy hair; but, she had finally come up with it.

The perfect gift. 

* * *

Alec was the happiest he had been since…well, ever.

Over the past seven years, he considered every day he spent with Magnus to be life’s greatest blessing. But nothing would ever amount to the overwhelming joy he felt when he saw Magnus walk down the isle just a few hours earlier. It had been the best moment of his life and something he wouldn’t trade for anything. 

Not for all of the faded black t-shirts in the universe. 

Right now, he was in a state of complete and utter bliss. Magnus’s head was resting on his chest as they swayed to the slow music that was playing. Next to him, Jace and Clary were in a similar position while Isabelle and Simon spun around, giggling obnoxiously. Izzy shot Alec a wink as they danced past him. 

He had everything he would ever need. 

The song came to a close, and Magnus blinked up at Alec, a wide grin on his face. Alec thought he looked more gorgeous by the second and that eventually his beauty would be so intense that Alec would go blind. 

“It’s time for presents,” Magnus whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Alec sighed. “I still stand by the fact that we shouldn’t have let anyone get us presents. We have everything we could possibly need.” 

Magnus scoffed jokingly. “I don’t know about you, but I _need_ that new Italian blender and I really don’t feel like summoning it from Italy, darling.” 

Before Alec could even think of a smart-ass response, Magnus turned away from him and gestured to everyone in the room as he let them know they were about to start opening gifts. Everyone moved towards the table where the gifts were piled high.

Magnus looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Come on, dear,” he said with a hand out-stretched. 

Alec took it and returned the smile. 

He would always take Magnus’s hand. 

For the rest of his life. 

* * *

They’d been through so many gifts, Alec didn’t know what was what anymore, only that Magnus had indeed gotten his new Italian blender and was absolutely _ecstatic_ about it.

But they were done, and Alec was beyond grateful he wouldn’t have to tear wrapping paper off another box for what would hopefully be a long, long time. 

“Thank you everyone! You’re all so incredibly kind. Especially you, Simon. I will cherish the blender forever,” Magnus said and pointed at Simon who cheered silently. 

“Wait! One more,” Clary called out as she squeezed past Isabelle to stand directly in front of Alec and Magnus. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “You and Jace already gave us those horrible matching towels…”

Clary laughed nervously and shifted on her heels, her hands hidden behind her back. “That was technically just from Jace, I signed my name so it would be a surprise that I had something else up my sleeve.” 

Alec’s eyes flickered to Isabelle, who was trying her best to make her crying silent, but she was doing a terrible job. He noticed Simon consoling her, and was suddenly very worried about what Clary was hiding behind her back. 

“Well, I don’t know about Alexander, but I’ll always accept more gifts, biscuit,” Magnus told Clary with a wink. 

Clary took her hands out from behind her back, and in them was a scroll, rolled up and tied together with a royal blue bow that had gold trim. “I know this might be forward of me, and something you might not want to use; but, after everything you two have done for me, I wanted you to at least have the option. You deserve nothing less than forever together,” Clary said, her voice shaking. “You’ve both spoken to me about this before, and about how this is something you wanted. Maybe you were serious, maybe you weren’t. Regardless, after weeks, it finally came to me and now it’s yours.” Clary held out the scroll. 

Magnus looked at Alec with confusion written all over his face. Alec returned his look with one of equal confusion. They both reached out at the same time, taking the scroll from Clary with tentative hands. 

Alec untied the ribbon and let it fall to the ground. Magnus opened the scroll slowly, a hand flying to his mouth as he realized what was painted delicately on the paper.

“Clary,” Alec whispered, his eyes starting to burn with unshed tears. “You didn’t…” 

“Look, you guys don’t have to use it, like I said, I—oof!” Clary fell forward as both Magnus and Alec pulled her into a group hug.

“You are insane. Absolutely insane,” Alec said through tears. 

“Well, at least that opinion has stayed solid throughout the years,” Clary laughed. Magnus gripped the two of them tighter, his own tears wetting the material of Clary’s gold dress. 

“Is anyone going to tell us what’s going on?” Catarina called out as the group broke away from their embrace. 

Magnus laughed and wiped his eyes, opening the scroll and holding it out for everyone to see. Everyone began to cheer, and Isabelle started crying harder than she had been before, the widest smile on her face. 

Alec kissed the top of Clary’s head as she cheered, air high-fiving Simon across the room. 

There, on the paper, was a rune painted in the most brilliant black with the word ‘immortality’ written under it in calligraphy. 

A rune for unity. 

A rune for love. 

A rune for forever. 


End file.
